


The Seventh Star

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, and by minor, i mean flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan and Hook, two of the most feared Pirate Captains, and the most feared rivals, have to team up in order to save someone they both want. Rumplestiltskin. Why would they save him? Because he took something from each of them, and they want nothing more than to kill him themselves in return. The only way to accomplish that, is for these unwilling rivals to team up and rescue the one thing they have in common, in order to exact their revenge. But things might not go the way that they originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reluctancy

She sighed, staring out into the busy village as she hesitated in hopping off the ship. She heard that the person she was looking for had last been seen here. 

“Screw it.” She muttered, grinning to herself as her leather boots hit the pavement. It had been a while since she’d had the chance to leave her ship on an adventure. 

She made her way towards the tavern, waiting patiently for the woman who discovered this information. Her name was odd, but Emma learnt not to trust the names around here. 

"Cap'n!" Shit! She knew that voice! She quickly slid into a booth in the shadows of the back corner to avoid the two entering the tavern behind her. 

"What is it, Smee?" A lilting voice replied. "I'm a little busy right now." A moments silence. "I told you to watch over the crew!" He snarled and Emma couldn't help but smile slight, ducking her head towards the table so as not to be seen. 

He had to keep a babysitter for his crew? 

What a joke.

“Hello beautiful.” 

Shit. 

She glared at the man who slid across from her. 

“What are you doing here?” She snarled and he just chuckled lightly at her. 

“I think the better question, lass, is what are you doing here?” He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. 

“What I’m doing here, is none of your business, Hook.” He just grinned. 

“Did you perhaps follow me, Swan?” She looked incredulous. 

“As if I would ever follow you! Now do you mind, I’m waiting for someone.” He sighed but headed her wishes and went to slide out of the booth when a chipper voice chimed out through the noise of the bar. 

“Oh good, you’re both here. Now I don’t have to repeat myself.” Emma’s eyes widened as she glanced at her arch nemesis. 

“Shit.” She muttered as a sly grin broke out over his face. She was in so much trouble. 

oOoOo

“Oi! Swan! Wait a moment!” She rolled her eyes, continuing to storm down the street. He caught her around the wrist with his hook and her answering glare would’ve been enough to terrify anyone. 

Apparently not him. 

“What the hell do you want, Hook?” She spat and a frown flitted across his face. 

“Well, since we are going after the same thing-” She cut him off with a shake of her head. She spun on her heel and began walking towards her ship. The Dark Curse was waiting for her, just where she had left it, glowing in the light of the moon. She heard footsteps behind her, which meant Hook was on his way back to his ship, or he was following her. 

She couldn’t be sure. 

“Swan!” A familiar voice called and she saw a figure jump down and run towards her at a pace that alarmed Hook but didn’t bother her in the slightest. 

“What is it, Ruby?” Ruby glanced at Hook before turning back to Emma. 

"She ran away." Emma sighed, running a hand through her loosely hanging hair. 

"Did she say why this time?" Ruby shook her head. 

"No! She just disappeared on us. Like, she was here one second, gone the next!" Emma nodded. 

"Alright, go collect the crew and start a search. She can't have gone far." Ruby nodded. 

"Straight away, Captain!" She took off in a blur. 

"May I ask who has gone missing?" Just his voice set her teeth on edge. 

"Not that it's any of your damn business, but someone who was going to be a rather useful asset." She mumbled watching as her crew exited her ship. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed two people not appear. "Odd." She muttered to herself, taking a step towards her ship. 

"Swan! I'm not done with our conversation just yet." She rolled her eyes, turning back to face him. 

"Are you sure? Cause I am quite done." She took another step towards the ship but Hook wrapped his fingers around her elbow and turned her around to face him again. 

"I know you don't seem so inclined, Emma, but I can help you. Let me help you search at least." She pulled her arm free with a roll of her eyes. 

"Listen. I've got my youngest still on that ship. They need to learn what it means to be a part of something. I'm sure you can understand that." When Emma turned around for what she hoped to be the last time, her whole world shattered. 

With a resounding boom, her ship exploded. 

“No." She whispered as tears filled her eyes and before Hook could stop her she took off at a run. 

"Swan!" She ignored him, only stopping when familiar arms held her back. 

"Emma, you can't do anything to help them." Ruby muttered. 

“They were just kids. Just children. No older than fourteen, Ru." Footsteps slowing behind her told her that Hook had caught up to them. "My whole life…their lives...just went up in flames." She felt a tear slip down her face and she hastily wiped it away. 

"Emma the rest of the crew are coming." She nodded, running a hand through her hair. 

"Swan, I'm sorry, love." She nodded, avoiding his eyes. "I..." Her eyes found his and he stopped, his brow furrowing. 

"Swan! Is everyone alright?" She took a calming breath before turning to face her crew. 

She only knew of one that could do this, one that would do this. 

The object of anger to start with. 

Rumplestiltskin. 

“Swan, I offer you my ship and my services.” She stared blankly at Hook before offering him a tiny smile. 

“Thank you, Killian… I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” She was surprised and he stared at her intently, but she turned back to her crew. “Alright, listen up! Tink, Ruby and I are going away. I expect the rest of you to go on with your life. I make no promises that I will return, especially not soon and I do not wish for you all to wait around for us.” Murmurs started up but she held up her hand to silence them. 

“Swan, you can’t be leave us forever right?” 

Grace. 

Emma bit her lip. 

“Grace, you’re too young. I cannot take you with me.” Grace’s lip trembled and her voice wavered. 

“But my Papa is gone, I have no place else to go. Please Captain.” A second of deliberation and Emma nodded. 

“Fine. Tink, Grace and Ruby. The rest of you, thank you. You were an amazing crew, and if I return, I hope you will return to my side.” They all shouted in agreement before she turned away from them. 

She took a deep breath as she left her life behind. 

“Alright, Hook. Take us to your ship."


	2. Ugh. Just. Ugh

** Chapter 2: **

 

This was the  _worst_  decision of Emma’s life. 

 

No,  _second_  worst. 

 

The worst decision was made some time ago. It seemed like forever. Like a whole lifetime had passed since that day…but Emma knew it hadn’t truly been  _that_  long.

 

_** **** ** _

_“Emma! You got away!” She giggled, running to him as fast as she could and throwing her arms around him._

 

_“Of course I did, Neal, you said our meeting was fate. I had to get away to see you.” He grinned, but it didn’t seem to reach his eyes._

 

_It never did._

 

_Emma just assumed that was because of his life as a thief._

 

_“So, what are we going to do today?” She raised an eyebrow, her whole face plastered with excitement._

  
  


_“Today? I thought we would borrow from this lovely little shop right here.” She grinned and followed him inside._

_** **** ** _

“Swan?” She jumped, shaking away the memory. 

 

“ _What_?” She snapped and Ruby raised her hands. 

 

“Woah, you okay there, boss?” She nodded, flashing an apologetic smile. 

 

“I’m sorry Ru, its just…they were kids. They looked up to me. I should’ve protected them." She unfurled her body and slipped off her bed. Hook had given her the Captain's Cabin, he said he never used it and she couldn't figure out why. 

 

"I know, boss. I know." She was silent for a second before she straightened up. 

 

"Captain Hook is requesting your presence above deck. He said it was important or something, I don't know for sure since I stopped listening." Emma rolled her eyes. 

 

"Alright Ru, I want you to find Grace and bring her to me alright?" Ruby nodded and then skittered out the door, Emma hot on her heels. 

 

** oOoOo **

 

She doesn't know why it froze her in place. 

 

She doesn't know why it made her heart squeeze in her chest. 

 

When she saw Hook leaning over Tink, who was clearly flirting with him based on their close proximity and the way her hand was curled around his chains. When Emma saw this, it made her spin on her heel and head right back to her cabin.

 

_Screw him, she had important shit to do._

 

_She didn't have time to answer his every beck and call._

 

"Captain...?" She heard a hesitant voice ask before she headed inside and she thought better of staying in her cabin. 

 

"Grace, come. We'll walk and talk." Grace nodded, a nervous smile on her face. 

 

"Am...am I in trouble?" Emma frowned. 

 

"Have you done something wrong?" Grace shook her head. "Then you aren't in trouble, kid." She visibly relaxed at that and they reached the deck. It was silent as Emma leaned on the railing, Grace copying her without any hesitation. Emma looked at her, scanning for any signs of her being unwell. The two siblings that were lost...Grace was their friend. 

 

_Their only friend._

 

"How are you holding up, kid?" She shrugged. 

 

"Hansel and Gretel...they only stayed behind because of me. It was my fault." Grace's eyes welled up with tears and Emma frowned. "I told them that they should stay behind in case our friend came back. I didn't know the ship was going to explode." Emma put her arm around her without even thinking. 

 

_It was automatic._

 

"It's alright, kid. It wasn't your fault." Emma muttered. "None of this is your fault. So keep your chin up, Grace. And if you need to talk to someone, Ruby and I will listen." Grace nodded and wiped her tears. "Now, chin up. You've got things to do today. If you want, I’ll teach you how to sword fight tomorrow.” Her face lit up. 

 

“Really?” Emma nodded and she smiled.

 

“Now, off you go.” Grace nodded again and headed off towards the kitchen. 

 

"What's this? Could it perhaps be that you're good with children, lass?" Emma narrowed her eyes, all her anger from before suddenly pounding in her head like a drum. 

 

"What the _hell_  do you want?" She hissed and he grinned. 

 

"So cold, lass. You'll warm up to me eventually." He took a step closer to her so he was invading her personal space. "Though, I can think of several other ways for you to warm up and they all involve me." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes. 

 

"Keep dreaming. Why don't you just flit on over to Tinkerbell if you're feeling lonely.” 

 

She hadn't meant for that to come out sounding  _jealous_. 

 

Or  _envious_  for that matter. 

 

_She hadn't meant for that to come out at all actually._

 

But now it was out. 

 

She had said it and there was no turning back now. 

 

"Swan...is it possible that you have a problem with me and the fairy?" She rolled her eyes, trying to keep her cool. She hated him for crying out loud! They were arch enemies! And for good reason. 

 

"Keep dreaming, Hook." She replied, trying to sound as if she didn't care. He took a step closer to her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. 

 

"Don't worry, love... _I will._ " That sent a shiver down her spine but before he could notice it she turned and marched back to her cabin. Cursing herself at having lost that battle. 

 

_** **** ** _

_"Hello?" She threw open her eyes, meeting the most intense blue ones she had ever seen. "Are you alright?" He seemed worried so she nodded, standing on the grassy hill at the edge of the village and shuffling back a few feet._

 

_His gaze was unforgiving and seemed like it pierced your very soul._

 

_Like he could see everything and anything he wanted._

 

_"I'm Killian Jones, I saw you fall and when you didn't get up again I was worried." He held his hand out and she hesitated._

 

_“Emma Swan." She replied after a moment, gingerly shaking his hand before pulling back entirely. "And I'm perfectly fine." She snapped as her stubbornness kicked in. "Besides, I didn't_ fall _." He raised an eyebrow._

 

_"You didn't? Because from what I could see, it looked like you fell." She rolled her eyes and turned around to walk away, but hesitated and spun back to face him._

 

_"Thank you...for checking on me." She blushed slightly, ducking her head to the ground to inspect her feet._

 

_"There she is!_ That's _the kid who stole from me!" Her head snapped up and she inhaled sharply._

 

_Before Killian could say anything she ran into the forest, the baker and the guards hot on her heels._

_** **** ** _

 

"Hello?" Her eyes flew open, meeting the same intense blue ones with a strange sense of déjà-vu. "Are you alright, Swan?" She nodded, sitting up and leaning against the railing. "One does not normally sleep on the deck." She rolled her eyes and he took that as an invitation to sit down. 

 

_Which it wasn't._

 

"By all means, Hook. Have a seat." He ignored her sarcasm and stretched out beside her, his eyes on the night sky. 

 

"You know, Emma. If you ever need-" She shook her head, moving to stand but he caught her wrist. 

 

"It's nothing personal, Hook. Except that it's just that. It's personal. Leave it alone." He nodded, a sly smile coming over his face. 

 

"Well, my cabin is right beside yours should you feel the need too-" She cut him off with a groan. 

 

"Please do  _not_  finish that sentence." She muttered and he raised an eyebrow, his full attention on her now. 

 

"Only if you agree to make that  _delightful_  noise once more." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

 

"You're the worst." She muttered, turning her eyes to the stars and searching. Aha! There it is. 

 

"So who were they?" She frowned. 

 

"Who were who?" Her frown intensified as she wondered if that made any sense at all. 

 

"The two youngest you had.” 

 

_Oh._

 

"Hansel and Gretel. They were brother and sister, orphans, in need of food and shelter. They met Grace and the three of them didn't have anywhere else to go so we took them in.” 

 

It was silent for a moment. 

 

"We?” 

 

_** Shit.  ** _

 

She was hoping he wouldn't pick up on it. She stood up abruptly. 

 

"I think I should go now. Goodnight, Killian." She muttered, hurrying back to her cabin. 

 

_Not even realizing she used his first name._

 

** oOoOo **

 

She hesitated in exiting the ship. They had pulled up into some port on the edge of a small, seaside village, but Emma didn't want to leave the ship. Last time she did...it blew up on her. But, if she wanted more information on Rumplestiltskin's whereabouts she had to exit the ship. So exit the ship, she did...only downside? 

 

_Hook was going with her._

 

They made it to the tavern and had time to spare, which wasn't good for an already pissed off Emma Swan. She drummed her fingers across the table top, ignoring the glares Hook kept sending her way. After about five minutes of her ceaseless drumming he threw his hand across the table to still her fingers. 

 

"Swan, please. I am  _begging_  you to stop." She could hear the obvious control in his voice and she sighed, her eyes scanning the room once more. When the person she was looking for didn't appear, she turned back to Hook. 

 

"So why do you call Tink a fairy?" He seemed surprised. Either at the question or the fact that she was willing to speak to him, Emma couldn't be sure. 

 

"Tinkerbell sounds like it would be quite the name for a fairy, do you not agree?" She shrugged. 

 

"She does seem to flit around too...I can agree with that." He stared at her in slight shock. 

 

"Swan...are you  _actually agreeing_  with something I said?" He raised that eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes, ignoring the heat rising to her cheeks. 

 

"I don't disagree with  _everything_  you know." She muttered as she avoided his gaze. It was almost as if her entire soul was open to him when he looked at her. 

 

_She didn't like that._

 

She started to drum on the table again, but Hook reached over and stopped her. 

 

" _Well, well, well_. Who do we have here. I see you've made quite the...uh, friend." Emma froze momentarily before she quickly pulled her hand free of Hook's grasp. 

 

"No, that's not-" He cut her off. 

 

"Whatever. I always knew you were an easy mark, Emma." She dropped her eyes to her hands. 

 

"That is no way to speak to a lady,  _mate_." Her head snapped up to stare at Hook. 

 

_He was defending her?_

 

"I don't recall asking your opinion,  _pirate_." Emma could see the rage building in Hook so she lightly placed her hand on his arm. 

 

"Neal, it's been a pleasure. But we really are expecting someone, so if you don't mind." She didn't know why she was being so polite. 

 

"Don't tell me...you two are the ones I'm working with?" Emma groaned internally as Hook clenched his fist and glared at the table. "So, where shall we begin?” 

 

**_ Yep.  _ **

 

_This was going to be **shit**. _


End file.
